Rainian Agent Abrella
, sometimes romanized as Abrera) is an alien of the planet Rain, and the main antagonist of Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger. Biography A big name on the interstellar black market, he cares about nothing other than money, and provides his Alienizer customers with robotic foot soldiers, powered Muscle Gear armor suits, Heavy Industrial Machine mecha, and other illegal items for conducting criminal activities. The effects of his crimes have left their mark on the universe: he's instigated interstellar wars that wiped out entire populaces, presumably to create a market for the weapons he sells. He is fully aware of the effect the Dekarangers' success has on his business: if he could make them lose face, would-be criminals would gain confidence, and crime rates would rise, as would demand for his products. The only link most Alienizers share with any of the others is that the majority of them are among Abrella's customers. While mostly remaining behind the scenes for the first half of the series, he makes his presence known in Episode 30 to the Dekarangers. After the destruction of the Browgouls', Abrella developed a personal grudge against the Space Police. He first attempted to use Kruger's former comrade Bisques to steal the Dekarangers' SPD badges and sell them on the black market as part of a smear campaign to turn Earth into an Alienizer crime heaven by convincing the Alienzers that the Special Police are pushovers. When that failed, Abrella spent time to work on his ultimate scheme and then by using Jellyfis as a distraction to keep the Dekarangers out of his way, he attacked the Dekabase and successfully took it over where he planned to lure the Special Police's main force to Earth by attacking the city with the DekaBase Robo. His hidden agenda is to use the DekaBase's planetary shield to destroy the main force to bring an end to the Space Police so the universe can by dominated by money and crime. He also disables the Dekarangers' transformation system when they successfully got back into the DekaBase. However, Abrella underestimated their individual skills and his plan failed and after being defeated in battle against DekaRed, Abrella was deleted by the D-Bazooka. The Flying Ghost Ship Some years afterwards, Abrella re-emerged within the subspace of Los Dark's ghost pirate ship in Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger the Movie: The Flying Ghost Ship, where he leads an army of Mechanoids against the pirate Sentai. Four members of the team faced Abrella head on while Captain Marvelous escaped out of the subspace using the Red Hawk key to return to the main ship. It is unknown what happened after the defeat of Los Dark. Super Hero Taisen Z Agent Abrella was part of an army of resurrected (mostly Super Sentai) monsters led by after the revival of . They proceeded to attack the gathering of and Super Sentai, giving them a hard time. The heroes of recent years were in a pinch until the arrival of a force of Sentai and Rider reinforcements led by Akarenger and . The combined forces of superheroes were able to turn the tide against the Madou army. They lined up and used their various finisher attacks to destroy the revived monsters. Akibaranger as Abrella defeats DekaRed.]] When ©Na replaces the Super Sentai Series with her own Super ©Na Series, she appears as Abrella in her version of Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger. She is seen defeating DekaRed. Clone A giant clone of Agent Abarella that was used against the Dekaranger. After arriving on Riding Dekaranger Robo, Tetsu (piloting Dekaranger Robo) was able to easily overpower him with the Judgement Sword before finishing him off with Justice Flasher. Video Game appearances Super Sentai Battle Base Agent Abrella is among the vast pantheon of villains which appear in the mobile game Super Sentai Battle Base. Abilities Abrella is capable of vanishing or reappearing in a swarm of bats (he appears to actually turn into the bats, though it is hard to be certain), hanging upside down from suspended horizontal surfaces, flying, healing, generating an energy whirlwind from his palm, and firing lighting from his fingertips. His reflexes are good enough to catch a punch from DekaBreak and then knock the Tokkyou to the side with one hand. His cape is apparently energy-resistant, as with it he successfully deflected several shots from the SWAT-mode Dekarangers' D-Revolvers. Despite this range of abilities, Abrella's real strength is not combat. He is a talented salesman with access to a wide range of illegal products, and is good at planning ahead. He has also been shown on at least one occasion to personally tempt others into committing criminal acts. Abrella's Robotic Machines * Heavy Industrial Machine Frankenzaurus * Super Giant Heavy Industrial Machine Big Drawer * Heavy Industrial Machine Abretrex Notes *Height: 240 cm *Weight: 130 kg *Agent Abrella's voice actor, Ryūsei Nakao is known for voicing Frieza in Dragonball Z. Similarly, both characters are among the main antagonists in their respective series and also gained reputation for their black marketing. *Agent Abrella is one of the two Alienizers that has piloted different Heavy Industrial Machines (Frankenzaurus, Big Drawer, and Abatrex),while the other one is Diamantian Don Moyaida (Scaravader and Fan Crusher). Appearances }} See Also Category:Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger Category:Sentai Villains Category:Space Criminals Alienizer Category:Main Sentai Villains Category:Sentai Final Villain Category:Vampires Category:Masterminds Category:Sentai Vampire Themed Villains Category:Vampire Themed Villains Category:Deceased Sentai Villains Category:Bat Themed Villains